


La corsa delle ventiquattro ore

by Miyuki921



Category: K (Anime), Psycho-Pass, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki921/pseuds/Miyuki921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble su vari fandom, ispirate dai 50 prompt dati.<br/>Man mano che le scrivo, aggiornerò i personaggi, i pairings e i fandom. Se necessario anche il rating, ma non credo servirà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **\- Origami** (Tennis no Oujisama - Ryoma/Sakuno)
> 
> Mentre Ryoma partecipa a tornei oltreoceano, Sakuno si diletta nell'hobby degli origami.

Sakuno in quei giorni non era potuta andare a tifare per Ryoma in uno dei più importanti tornei di tennis oltreoceano e mentre attendeva il rientro del fidanzato si era dilettata in un hobby scoperto da poco: gli origami.  
Le piaceva molto dedicarsi alla creazione di varie forme con la carta perché spesso ciò che creava gli ricordava il fidanzato.  
"Tadaima." la voce del fidanzato arrivò limpida al suo orecchio, mentre ne concludeva uno a forma di cuore. "Ancora alle prese con gli origami?" chiese Ryoma, notando ciò che stava facendo.  
"Si! Mi ricordano te quando non ci sei..." terminò quella forma proprio davanti a lui, fiera di sè stessa: era perfetto.


	2. Won't you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **\- Won't you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world?** (Psycho Pass - Shion/Yayoi)
> 
> Shion è bisex, ma nelle due serie si è vista spesso in momenti non direi intimi, ma che comunque facevano capire alcune cose a chi vedeva... L'ho sempre vista molto bene con Yayoi e in questa drabble vorrei cercare di far capire cosa vorrebbero entrambe.

La porta della camera di Yayoi si aprì automaticamente e una donna alta, bionda e perennemente con una sigaretta tra le carnose labbra vi apparve sulla soglia.  
"Yayoi..." il tecnico di laboratorio si avvicinò all'Enforcer, che in quel momento era seduta sul letto. "Mi volevi parlare?"  
Yayoi annuì. "Forse dopo questo discorso cesserà tutto ciò che c'è tra noi, però non riesco più a stare zitta." iniziò la minore. "Mi tratterai mai come se fossi l'unica donna al mondo? Nel tuo, di mondo?" si morse il labbro inferiore: aveva rovinato tutto?  
Shion si ritrovò a ridacchiare divertita: davvero Yayoi le stava chiedendo una cosa simile? "Non ti rendi conto che è già così?"


	3. Rimboccare le coperte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **Rimboccare le coperte** (Diamond no Ace - nessun pairing; personaggi: Harada Masatoshi e i suoi fratellini)
> 
> I fratellini di Masatoshi, dopo la sua partenza per l'università in Hokkaido lo possono vedere raramente: solo quando torna a casa per le vacanze, oppure alle festività. Quando torna, i fratellini si fanno a dir poco viziare, e compreso, ogni giorno si fanno rimboccare le coperte e leggere una storia prima di andare a letto. Masatoshi è sempre ben amato da chi gli sta intorno: dai fratellini prima di tutti.

Masatoshi era rientrato quel pomeriggio da Hokkaido per le vacanze invernali. Era vero che alle superiori aveva avuto molte più occasioni di rientrare a trovare la famiglia: ora che svariate ore di viaggio li separavano, la cosa era molto più difficile.   
"Fratellone! Ci leggi una storia?" ormai era arrivata l'ora di andare a dormire per i più piccoli.  
Il catcher annuì e sorrise: li fece mettere sotto le coperte e li coprì entrambi per bene... Quella era una delle cose che più gli mancava quando non era a casa, però non si pentiva di aver scelto Hokkaido: quello sarebbe stato il trampolino di lancio per coronare il suo sogno: diventare professionista.


	4. Show me a smile then, because you know I'll be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **Show me a smile then, because you know I'll be there.** (Tennis no Oujisama - Yukimura/Sanada)
> 
> Questa drabble è ambientata prima dell'operazione di Yukimura, dalla quale si riprende e poi torna in squadra.  
> Nonostante l'operazione avesse solo il 50% di possibilità di andare a buon fine, Yukimura tranquillizza il suo vice capitano.

"Sanada, anche se l'operazione ha una possibilità di riuscita solo del 50 %, tu non devi stare in pensiero: tornerò presto e in ogni caso sai che ci sarò sempre con te, qualsiasi cosa succeda." Yukimura non sembrava volersi buttar giù d'animo per quella cosa e tanto meno doveva farlo Sanada, per quanto potesse intuire la forte preoccupazione del vice capitano.   
"Fosse facile essere ottimisti come sembri esserlo tu, Yukimura." Sanada si lasciò andare ad un sospiro, mentre guardava il compagno che era disteso su quel dannato letto d'ospedale.   
"Non voglio vederti uscire da qui con quel muso lungo: avete un titolo da difendere e io una battaglia da combattere; sorridi."


	5. Prima volta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **\- Prima volta** (Prince of Tennis - Yuushi/Gakuto)
> 
> Gakuto, oltre al tennis, adora andare con lo skateboard. Un giorno coinvolgerà anche il compagno Yuushi, con risultati disastrosi.

"Sei davvero sicuro che questa sia una buona idea, Mukahi?" come aveva potuto ascoltarlo? Ora Yuushi si ritrovava in guai grossi: non era mai andato con lo skateboard...  
"Suvvia, Yuushi! Hai tutte le protezioni che ti servono: caschetto, ginocchiere, gomitiere... In piú ci sarò io a darti una mano." la mancanza di fiducia da parte del compagno un po' lo feriva, ma anche lui la prima volta era caduto, non era poi un dramma.  
"Ancora non mi spiego tutta questa influenza che hai su di me." sbuffò il megane, salendo su quell'affare, prima di iniziare le prove sotto l'occhio attento di Gakuto.  
"Non sembra un hobby fatto per te, Yuushi-kun... È davvero un peccato."


	6. Who would have thought it would end up like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **\- Who would have thought it would end up like this?** (Diamond no Ace - HaruMei)
> 
> Piccola drabble future, dove Haruichi racconta ai figli di Ryousuke e Kuramochi come lui e Mei si siano fidanzati.
> 
> P.s.: questa drabble è una sorta di "risposta" al prompt.

"Zio Haruichi! Ci racconti di come vi siete fidanzati tu e zio Mei?" due paia di occhi lo fissavano: un cenno con la testa li fece esultare; fare gli occhioni dolci funzionava sempre con lui.  
"Gli zii sono sempre stati acerrimi nemici: era stato proprio lui a impedire a me e papà di andare assieme alle Nazionali.  
Un giorno ci siamo ritrovati in un ascensore che ebbe un guasto... Io andai nel panico: soffro di claustrofobia; quel giorno conobbi una parte di lui mai vista e ci innamorammo; Ryo non ne era tanto entusiasta, però alla fine lo accettò, perchè gli bastava vedermi felice." riassunse cosí la cosa: aveva poco tempo.


	7. And satisfaction feels like a distant memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **\- And satisfaction feels like a distant memory** (Diamond no Ace - Nao Matsubara) 
> 
> Dopo l'incidente, Nao non ha piú potuto giocare a baseball: prendere in mano una pallina non gli dava piú certi sentimenti; si sentiva vuoto e sapeva nascondere benissimo il proprio dolore.  
> Non era soddisfatto della vita che conduceva, eppure si ostinava a fare il manager dell'Ugumori, nonostante quanto gli mancasse quello sport.

Erano ormai quattro anni che era costretto su quella sedia a rotelle. Quell'incidente avvenuto in seconda media lo aveva segnato per sempre e anche se ora era il manager dell'Ugumori High School... Il dolore di non poter piú giocare era sempre forte in lui: con Umemiya e compagni vari si mostrava sempre sorridente, come se nulla potesse intaccare il suo stato d'animo, eppure di tutti era colui che soffriva di piú.  
Era davvero difficile che lo vedessero piangere e ormai quando aveva in mano una pallina da baseball... Non era piú come una volta: non provava piú quel senso di soddisfazione, se non nel far fare allenamenti molto massacranti ai compagni.


	8. Indestructible determination that is incorruptible. Annihilation is unavoidable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **\- Indestructible determination that is incorruptible. Annihilation is unavoidable.** (Diamond no Ace - Itsuki/Mei)
> 
> Mei con la sua determinazione a lanciare la fastball invece delle breaking balls richieste da Itsuki, fa un grave errore, che alla fine li porta a perdere, incapaci di segnare altri run nell'ultimo inning.

Davanti allo sguardo determinato di Mei, Itsuki non era riuscito ad imporsi su di lui.   
Sapeva che in parte la colpa era anche propria: avrebbe dovuto avere più polso, però per ora non era in grado di avere un'influenza come quella di Masatoshi, sul lanciatore.  
I compagni cercavano di tirargli su il morale, nonostante nessuno fosse di buonumore, mentre Mei non era ancora riapparso negli spogliatoi, dopo aver parlato con il coach Hiroshige.   
Mei si sentiva annientato su tutti i fronti: dall'errore che era costato loro la vittoria, alle parole dure del coach... "Dannazione!" inginocchiato, ce l'aveva con sé stesso: era stato davvero uno stupido; doveva fidarsi di più di Itsuki.


	9. Sbadiglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **\- Sbadiglio** (Diamond no Ace - TetsuJun)
> 
> Dopo una nottata di fuoco, Jun non fa altro che sbadigliare e Tetsu non aiuta: ridacchia.

"Hai avuto una nottata movimentata, Jun?" la voce del più grande dei fratelli Kominato ridestò il povero interpellato.  
"Ho solo avuto problemi ad addormentarmi, non pensare sempre male!" la mano di Jun andò a coprire l'ennesimo sbadiglio.  
"Certo e magari uno di questi "problemi" è il nostro capitano, vero?" il ghigno che era apparso sul volto di Ryousuke era irritante più del solito.  
Jun lo fulminò con lo sguardo, proprio nel momento in cui Tetsu fece capolino in mensa e andò a sedersi vicino a lui. Quando Jun vide il fidanzato ridacchiarsela per gli sbadigli, gli lanciò un'occhiata truce. "Non provare a ridere, dato che è colpa tua!"  
Ryosuke ghignò nuovamente. "Visto? Avevo ragione."


	10. Tramonto in solitudine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **\- Tramonto in solitudine** (Diamond no Ace - Kuramochi Youichi)
> 
> Da quando Ryousuke si è diplomato, Youichi si ferma su una delle panchine del complesso scolastico; osserva il tramonto, come succedeva con Ryosuke e pensa a lui.

Guardare il tramonto ora era tutto diverso: Ryosuke si era diplomato e Youichi poteva solo ricordare ciò che provava mentre lo osservava con lui.  
Seduto su una panchina, quella che spesso avevano occupato in quei due anni, osservava il cielo sfumare nel tipico arancione e sospirava; ah, quanto gli mancavano quei piccoli momenti di distacco, in cui si erano chiusi spesso. Aveva il cellulare in mano, ma non stava chiamando l'altro, nonostante l'intenzione iniziale fosse stata proprio quella: ecco perchè odiava essere un anno piú piccolo di Ryosuke...   
Significava il non averlo piú vicino, passare momenti come quello, interamente da solo.   
"Ryosuke..." un gemito e gli occhi chiusi, sensazione di frustrazione.


	11. I hope that I can't just be invisible for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **\- I hope that I can't just be invisible for you** (K Project - SaruMisa)
> 
> Dopo che Saruhiko se ne è andato con il Clan Blu, entrambi ogni volta che si incontrano sembra che cerchino di attirare l'attenzione dell'altro. Nonostante tutto, Misaki vorrebbe tornare ad essere seriamente parte della vita di Saruhiko, non solo come nemico.

Misaki stava girando la città, come al solito, con il suo skateboard: non aveva una meta precisa, non aveva voglia di restare al bar di Kusanagi-san.   
Sfrecciava sui marciapiedi evitando tutte le persone che gli si paravano davanti e alla fine si fermò in una piazza: aveva visto una divisa fin troppo conosciuta.   
Fushimi non sembrava essersi minimamente accorto del suo arrivo, troppo preso con la battaglia che stava conducendo. Si nascose dietro ad una fontana ad osservarla: non sarebbe mai intervenuto in suo aiuto, nonostante l'altro lo avesse aiutato quando Anna era stata rapita.  
Sospirò: sarebbe mai riuscito a non essere invisibile per lui e essere di nuovo in grado di far breccia?


End file.
